


coffee and milk

by chaebaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Pining, mentions of a college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaebaby/pseuds/chaebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7.22PM thoughts and 02.26AM thoughts are vastly different</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee and milk

**Author's Note:**

> i have six other fics i started but haven't had the time to finish although one's already 2/3 chapters in :-) might be posting all of them before college exams
> 
> also lmk how u feel about fluffy hyungwonho in the comments & I highly encourage u to scream about hyungwon/ho with me on twitter @hyungwonsbbg
> 
> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated!!

7.22PM 

hyungwon is standing in the middle of the aisle, his fingers holding three different colored water-base ink markers in his slim fingers, wondering if he has enough to eat and buy stationery. he is daydreaming about soft lips, crinkly eyes and tinkering laughter when a middle aged lady clears her throat and glares at him, arms akimbo. he sheepishly moves to the side and blushes.

"sorry."

he hears her disapproving "tsk" before returning to his thoughts. he can't stop thinking about hoseok, but ever since hoseok started going on dates with men he met at bars, hyungwon has been trying to keep his emotions in check, but everytime his apartment mate wears ripped denim jeans or shirt with huge necklines or oversized sweater with jiggly sleeves, his head goes gooey and he can sit there and imagine hoseok in cute clothes the whole day, but unfortunately, calculus exists. 

and then he remembers that hoseok is on a hot date and kissing a cute boy that's a billion times better than he, and hyungwon blows out a breath of dejection before stalking off with said markers 

9.47PM 

he's sitting on the bus, dreading the return home because there's the possibility of seeing hoseok and his new boyfriend in their shared apartment but he steps onto an apartment shrouded in darkness. unfortunately, he flips the switch only to see the one and only - his one and only - sitting at the coffee table, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him and steaming away, the aroma of coffee beans and warm milk heavy in the air.

“why have you been avoiding me?”

"i haven't." his throat suddenly feels dry as hoseok pauses.

"you're lying." hoseok sips his coffee calmly and turns to look hyungwon straight in the eye.

“hyungwon, you have got to stop keeping your feelings to yourself.” hyungwon's heart drops to the bottom of his stomach as hoseok raises a small, sleek black notebook. 

"hyung shouldn't you be on a date with th-that cute boy?" he stutters over his words, eyes blinking rapidly as he feels embarrassment grip his cheeks. he sees hoseok set the mug on the table, the sleeves of his knit sweater brushing the table top.

"hyungwon, i've been your best friend since we were in middle school, and you should have told me you liked me a long time ago because i've been hinting to you for the past five million years that i’m really into you too, so-” hoseok speaks as rapidly as the shade of pink that is slowly creeping up his neck and ears. hyungwon's ears are ringing with hoseok's words.

suddenly, the living room is silent as hoseok is cut off by the softness of hyungwon’s luscious lips. hyungwon is surprised that hoseok is easily folded into his own lanky frame, hands fitted snugly around his neck, caressing the tiny bit of exposed skin under his turtleneck. they both suddenly remember that they need oxygen to survive and break apart. hoseok thinks that hyungwon tastes like bubblegum and hyungwon thinks that hoseok tastes like coffee and milk.

02.26AM 

they’re both snuggled under the covers, hoseok’s smaller although muscular body folded in between hyungwon’s lanky frame. 

their fingers are entangled in each others' and hoseok has his head on hyungwon’s chest, the latter’s heartbeat a constant rhythm in his ear as moonlight filters over them as the scent of coffee lingers in the air. 

"how long have you loved me?" hyungwon asks almost carefully as though he's afraid of spoiling the tender atmosphere around them.

"the moment i saw you trip into class with your ugly glasses" is wonho's reply as he laughs at the memory.

"what about you?" he asks.

"when we were at camp, and you wrapped both arms around me in your sleep." wonho feels heat smooth over the tips of his ears and continues, "i felt so comfortable and yet i couldn't sleep."

they laugh at each other and lace their fingers together because nothing else in the world matters enough to them except each other.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s i used to be @monclarte but i regretted my user so i created a new account yaaaaaaaaa


End file.
